


O Captain

by collectiveobsession



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BFFs, Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Normandy-SR2, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectiveobsession/pseuds/collectiveobsession
Summary: O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done,The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won."O Captain! My Captain" Walt Whitman





	O Captain

Joker refuses to call him Commander.

Not so much as _refuses_ , but just _doesn’t_.

He finds that he is unable to form the name _Commander Howell_ , or even just _Commander_. Joker has only ever said _sir_. Yes, sir. No, sir. Aye aye, sir. Never anything else.

It’s not meant to be disrespect. _Sir_ is still an appropriate way to refer to one’s commanding officer. If Howell has noticed, he hasn’t yet said anything. EDI pointed it out and after his vehement denial, surprisingly, did not pursue the subject.

Okay, so maybe it _is_ refusal.

But when it comes down to it, Commander Howell is not his commander. He didn’t lead countless suicide missions, commit treason, or steal the Normandy three times. And that was only the fun things.

No, Shepard was his commander.

And this is almost not his Normandy. This Normandy doesn’t have Vega and Cortez’s banter, or Chakwas’ lecturing. It doesn’t have Jack lurking in the underbelly or Tali tinkering on the drive core. It certainly doesn’t have Garrus calibrating _all the fucking time_.

But most importantly, it doesn’t have Shepard. It doesn’t have her losing at poker to the guys, scolding them about insubordination through deep, throaty laughter. It doesn’t have her kicking Vega’s ass at wrestling in the shuttle bay. It doesn’t have her coming back from a suicide mission, half-dead, but grinning in triumph.

Joker always hated giving authority the “respect they deserved”, but goddamn it, did Shepard deserve it. This _Commander_ Howell didn’t deserve it. Not like Shepard did.

 _Maybe_ if he saved the galaxy once or twice.

_But not even then._

Shepard was his commander. And he’d give no such respect to anyone less than her.

God, did he miss her.

“Joker, take us to Palaven,” Howell’s voice broadcasts in the cockpit, “In the Apien Crest.” He adds as an afterthought.

“I _know_ where it fucking is,” Joker mutters under his breath, unconcerned if EDI has silenced the comm, “I only performed one of the most dangerous drops and pick-ups on that planet with Reapers on my ass. Have _you_ done that, _sir?_ ”

“Jeff.” EDI’s warning barely registers with him as he rolls his eyes.

“Aye, aye sir.” He confirms, loud enough for Howell to hear.

Palaven. At least he may get to see _Primarch Vakarian_.

“Jeff-”

“I know, I’ll be nicer.” Joker waves EDI off as he prepares his ship for FTL.

“You’ve got an incoming transmission from the Admiral.” His hands hover above the console and he throws a glance over to EDI, who nods in confirmation.

Joker gives a long, put-upon sigh, which is answered by a deep, throaty laugh. He grins at the sound.

“Giving Howell a hard time?” Shepard’s voice fills the cockpit and he can almost imagine her standing behind him, leaning casually on the back of his chair.

“Of course not, _Admiral_.”

She laughs again and he continues preparing the Normandy for its journey through the galaxy.

Shepard may now be his admiral, but she’ll _always_ be his commander.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble :)


End file.
